Dark goddess of the night
by 50shadesof.Redd
Summary: Bellatrix searches an old arch nemesis house for important documents and finds that some muggle now inhibits it. Will she kill her or does she have something else in mind? [One Shot] *disclaimer* I don't own criminal mind or Harry potter, or the characters within. Bits of fem slash. Rated M for slight sexual content.


Emily was laying down in her new mansion is surrey, happy that she had decided to take a few days off to clear her mind of that awful case she had just left.

"Let's see what is on tv." she muttered to herself flipping on the flat screen.

She flipped and flipped, through channel after channel, and finally after a few minutes of boredum, she clicked off the tv.

Just then she heard a faint pop outside her bedroom door, almost like a gunshot.

She jumped up and wrenched open the nightstand drawer and pulled her weapon and aimed it at the door.

"Hello?" She called out advancing on the door.

Just then the door was blasted off its hinges.

"Who are you?" The dark haired witch asked pointing her wand at her.

"Who am I? You broke into my house. I'm only going to ask you once to leave my house. I am a federal agent and you are definitely breaking and entering." Emily commanded.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I should kill you right off!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke me with that stick?" Emily joked.

"Seriously, I just want a quite few days in my new house, I'd strongly advise you to leave."

"You cannot possibly live here, this house belonged to the dursleys, before my lord killed them." Bellatrix said arm still raised.

"I've heard the story, a boy, his cousin, and his aunt and uncle were all found dead in this house. But that was 5 years ago. I now own this house." Emily stated staring down this beautiful creature in front of her.

"They deserved what they got, oh, yes they truely did. Filthy muggles they were. And that half blood too. They died at the hands of my lord and you will now die too."

"Threatening a federal agent isn't the brightest thing to do when she holds a gun in her hand." Emily sneered.

"You and your muggle weapon against me and my wand. My chances are pretty high. Wouldn't you say?" Bellatrix sneered back walking further into the room, closer to the brunette.

"Your wand? Are you serious? That is clearly a stick. A lifeless pointed object. And I'm not sure what muggle weapon means but I assure you that your stick against this steal will prove me victorious."

Bellatrix muttered a curse inside her head and the muggle weapon 'slipped' out of the brunettes hand and slid across the room.

"Seems I now have the upper advantage. Now stop talking and listen to me. I have something to look for. Were there any items in here when you moved in or was this place empty?" The raven haired woman asked.

"It was empty and without my gun I can prove to be just as good with my hands." Emily stated rushing at the dark haired witch.

Bellatrix unsuspecting of this foolery, was knocked off her feet, causing her wand to fly out of her hands.

"You bitch!" Bellatrix yelled pushing the brunette off of her, standing up. "Now you will pay."

Emily regained her footing and stood up. "I highly doubt it." She said punching bellatrix in the face.

"Such anger for a muggle." Bellatrix said laughing. "But I do not have time for such games. Tell me everything I need to know or your Death will be most painful ."

"Then I guess you will have to kill me" Emily yelled jumping towards her gun.

Bellatrix kicked it further away from Emily and casually picks up her wand. "Foolish filth, you cannot defeat me."

Emily tried to get up but bellatrix put a firm boot into her back.

"Just get what the fuck you want and leave." Emily said in a pissed off manner.

"Oh, is the muggle not having fun anymore? Bellatrix laughed loudly. "Perhaps I won't use my wand after all. I will use my bare hands so that I can feel the life leave your body."

"Typical psychotic unsub. You are all the same." Emily laughed ironically, shaking her head.

"What is this 'unsub' you speak of?"

Bellatrix asked.

"Unsub stands for unknown subject. And in this case I don't know who you are or what you want. All I know is you seem like the type to kill for fun." Emily rambled on, trying to buy time, as to evade death.

"I guess I am your unsub then." Bellatrix said smiling, showing her decaying teeth.

"If you are gonna kill me then just do it. Through all this talking and nagging, you could've found your items in this house and have been gone." Emily taunted her.

This angered bellatrix and she bent down and pulled the brunette women's head back by her hair.

"I will kill you, but not until I have you begging for death." She sneered straddling Emily's back.

"I will not beg you for a damn thing." Emily screamed, using all her strength and training to flip bellatrix over an straddle her.

Bellatrix, in shock for a second just looked up at the brunette.

"I guess this 'muggle' has the upper hand now." Emily said slapping the raven haired women in the face.

Something unfamiliar rumbles down inside bellatrix. Something she couldn't explain.

"Oh, now you don't have a got damn thing to say bitch? You invade my house, you break my door, you call me all types of weird names and all of a sudden you can say a word? Pathetic."

"Pathetic? Me? Or dear muggle fucker, you wish it was that easy." Bellatrix sneered flipping the brunette back over staring down at her.

_If this wasn't life or death, I'd find this rather sexy._Emily thought to herself licking her lips.

Bellatrix stared down at her as she licked her lips and she mirrored the expression. _'What the hell is going on with my body?_ bellatrix thought.

Emily tried pushing the women off of her but he wouldn't budge. She put her hands against the women's stomach and pushed. _Damn and she has a nice stomach, no Emily focus, fight this women or you'll die. _She thought.

Bellatrix grabbed both of the brunettes hands and pinned them above her head. "Stop fighting me damnit, you'll lose. Muggles always lose."

Emily threw all her training out of the window and leaned up and kissed the woman. Bellatrix looked a little taken back, but did nothing to deny her access into her mouth.

She slowly released Emily hands as Emily used her torso and hips to get from up under this women and regain dominace again.

When the brunette was back on top she grabbed a hand full of black curls and pulled the women deeper into her mouth.

Bellatrixs body betrays her as a moan escapes her lips. Emily still unsure of what will happen keeps herself on top of her enemy and straddles her tighter.

Bellatrixs hands seductively slide up the brunettes shirt and she removes it within seconds. 'I don't have to be in top to be the top' she thought to herself with a smirk.

Emily watches her do this and goosebumps prick her skin. But she isn't one to give up so easy, blame my parents she thinks to herself. She gets up and removes her bra and backs away from the dark haired beauty.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Bellatrix whispered. Mad her voice betrayed her she leaps up and closes the distance between them. She wraps her arms around Emily's waist and digs her nails deep into her back, causing her to moan.

"Little bitch likes it rough yeah?" Bellatrix says. With a smirk she kisses her way down to her neck and pulse point. Emily moans unwillingly and rips bellatrixs shirt open.

"I definitely like a little roughness now and again. That is undeniable." Emily pants fondeling the woman's breasts through her bra.

Bellatrix kisses her way down to a pert breast and teasingly licks a nipple. She then bites down a little roughly then teases it some more. Emily is dripping with moisture, but she cannot let this intruder get the best of her. She rips Bellatrixs bra open with one hand and takes a perky nipple into her mouth. Using her other hand she glides her fingers slowly up her thigh and under her skirt. Emily smirks when she realizes the women isn't wearing panties. She easily slips two fingers into the dark goddesses wetness.

"Ff-fuckk.." Bellatrix moans biting a little harder into Emily's breast. Overcome by ecstasy bellatrix picks her up and carries her to the bed. She relieves her of all her clothing and straddles her firmly.

Emily stared up at her with lust-filled eyes, waiting.

"Beg for it." Bellatrix commands.

"I'm not begging for shit." Emily says confidently.

Bellatrix smirks and presses her pelvic down hard against the brunettes causing beautiful friction.

"I. Said. Beg. For. It." She said once more.

"If you won't fuck me, then I'll just fuck you." Emily moaned grabbing a handful of hair and kissing her.

"You will never be able to dominate me foolish muggle.." Bellatrix whispered into her ear.

_Challenge accepted._ Emily thought.

Emily kisses the dark goddess and moves her lips to her neck and bites down. "Shitt..yes" bellatrix moans. Emily then flips her over and straddles her.

"I could do this all day black goddess, but shit I'm horny." Emily whispered into her ear. "You win, I want you to fuck me. But the catch is, you have to while I'm fucking you."

Bellatrixs eyes filled with lust as she witnessed the brunette turn around on all fours and stick her tongue in her center. Bellatrix lost all thought and plunged her tongue into her muggles core.

Their body's rocked to their own beats, but together, almost as if one.

"Fuck me harder with your tongue, black goddess of the night." Emily begged digging her tongue deeper into bellatrix.

"As you wish.." Said bellatrix plunging her tongue in as deep as possible licking up every last drop of Emily's center.

In minutes they felt their orgasms building.

"Fffucck..I'm about to come." Emily moaned loudly pushing herself deeper into bellatrixs mouth. She came with a roaring flow of juices, causing bellatrix to orgasm right after. They licked and drank up all the juices each other had to offer until, there was nothing left.

Emily was the first to say something.

"I promise.. not to call the police.. on you Tomorrow."She jokes partially still out of breath.

"And I promise... you won't live.. to see tomorrow." Bellatrix said grabbing her wand and muttering

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Emily looks up confused as green lights erupt from the tip of the pointed stick. Moments later, she is dead.

"It was fun, but I have more important business here." Bellatrix said kissing the brunettes still warm cheek and covering her with a blanket.


End file.
